1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus which includes, for example, an adjusting unit which causes a support face to protrude upward toward the center portion from both end portions in a width direction which is orthogonal to a transport direction in which a recording medium is transported, and can adjust a protruding amount at the center portion according to the amount of thermal expansion of the recording medium in the width direction which is caused by heating using a heating unit has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-139822).
However, the support face in the apparatus is bent at regular intervals over the entire support face in the transport direction. For this reason, when there are wrinkles on a medium, there is a problem in that the wrinkles on the medium progress to an ejecting region of a recording head, and image quality deteriorates.